


Kahit Di Mo Alam

by greatestmiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Comedy, F/M, High School
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestmiracle/pseuds/greatestmiracle
Summary: “Feel ko si Baekhyun mauuna magaka jowa sa atin apat.” Seryosong sabi ni Jongdae habang nakaturo kay Baekhyun.“Hala excuse me! Sino bang pinaka maharot dito? Si Kyungsoo kaya.”Tiningnan sya ng masama ng kaibigan. “Nananahimik ako dito Baekhyun.”





	Kahit Di Mo Alam

“Feel ko si Baekhyun mauuna magka jowa sa atin lima.” Seryosong sabi ni Jongdae habang nakaturo kay Baekhyun.

“Hala excuse me! Sino bang pinaka maharot dito? Si Kyungsoo kaya.” 

Tiningnan sya ng masama ng kaibigan. “Nananahimik ako dito Baekhyun.”

Nagpupustahan ang magkakaibigan sa harapan ng convenience store na dati na nilang tambayan simula pa nung mga bata pa sila. Manlilibre daw ng isang libo kung sino ang unang magkakaroon ng jowa.

“Threatened kayo masyado kay Kyungsoo.” Bored na sabi ni Sehun habang humihigop sa coke nyang naka cellophane.

“Akala mo di ko nakikita yang mga galawan nyo ni Kim Jongin? Sus Kyungsoo, wag ako.” Proud na proud pa si Baekhyun habang binubuking ang kaibigan.

Agad na namula si Kyungsoo at babatuhin na sana niya ng tsinelas pero hinawakan lang ni Minseok ang kanyang kamay at natawa.

“Kuya Seok, kahit ngayon lang. Payagan mo akong sirain ang mukha ni Baekhyun ng tsinelas ko.”

“Ikaw ha, kailan ka pa natutong lumandi?” Nakangiti rin si Minseok kaya mas lalong namula si Kyungsoo.

“Daig talaga ng malandi ang maganda. Kyungsoo, mag exercise ka na para mas lalong lumaki yang pwet mo.” Pang-asar ni Jongdae.

“I’m so proud of you friend,” Sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae. “For once may nasabi kang tama.”

“Ang sama talaga ni Baekhyun!” 

Humalakhak ang limang bata sa harapan ng convenience store ni Tita Boa. Nakakatanda daw kasi ang ‘Aling’ kaya ‘Tita’ nalang. 

“Wag nyong kalimutan si bunsoy natin,” tukso ni Minseok sa bunso sa grupo. “Ano na dyan, Se? Meron na ba?”

“Baby pa ako kuya, sorry.” Saka niya pinatong ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Minseok. 

“Tama yan Se, kumain ka muna ng madami para lumaki ka.” Banat ni Baekhyun.

Sinamaan naman siya ng baby. “Who you ka sakin pag malaki na tayo.”

“Tingnan natin.”

Parehong 13 years old si Baekhyun at Jongdae habang mas matanda naman ng dalawang taon si Minseok. Mas matanda lang ng isang taon sina Baekhyun at Jongdae kay Kyungsoo ng isang taon habang ang baby na si Sehun ay 11 years old pa lang.

"Minsan nalang kayo dumalaw dito, ah? Dati araw araw kayo dito, nakalimutan niyo atangmay bahay kayo." Lumingon ang mga bata at nakita si Tita Boa na may dalang mga pandesal at juice.

"Tita Boa!" Sagot ng apat na bata maliban kay Baekhyun na sumigaw ng "Waa, pagkain!"

"Ang lakas mong magsabi sa akin na mataba ako pero ikaw nga patay gutom." Nagmamaktol na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sumusubo ng pandesal.

"Bakit sinabi ko bang di ako patay gutom?" Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun. "Wala namang problema kung mataba ka, cute ka kaya Soo."

Nagbangayan ulit sila hanggang sa pinauwi na sila ni Tita Boa.

***

/After 4 years/

"Baek, talo ako." Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sa kama ni Baekhyun. Napalingon agad si Baekhyun na naka upo sa kanyang study table dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong sabi mo Soo?"

"Naalala mo ba yung pustahan natin dati?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo tsaka tumalikod sa kanya. "Naging kami ni Jongin."

"HA?! ANONG NAGING?"


End file.
